


Little price

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Guro, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Бесконечно умирать не страшно, страшно – бесконечно возрождаться.





	Little price

Сперва она казалась достаточно большой. Просто, чёрт побери, огромной, размером с приличный тренажёрный зал. Но довольно скоро выяснилось, что если рядом с тобой Сатана собственной персоной, любое место будет удушающе-тесным и сдавливающим. Что любое место будет клеткой.

Сэм едва стоит на ногах, опираясь на ледяную стену и вглядываясь в окружающую темноту сквозь фигурные дыры. Тьма плотной густотой обволакивает клетку, буквально удерживает в пространстве, едва не пробираясь внутрь. Тягучий запах гари уже не бьёт по рецепторам, став привычным. Поначалу Сэм задумывался, чему тут гореть, но потом вопрос отпал сам собой. Тут горело всё: он, Люцифер, металл их тюрьмы, даже сама темнота болезненно тлела, постепенно разгораясь и утихая.

Над ухом раздаётся до осточертения знакомый смешок, и Сэм чувствует, как в плечо впиваются раскалённые зубы. Руки в ту же секунду слабеют, ноги подкашиваются, а в нос ударяет почти родной запах палёной кожи. Ни шевельнуться, ни отключиться. Ну здравствуй, приятель, проносится в мыслях, и Сэм стискивает челюсти. Ублюдку не нравится тишина, а ему не нравится доставлять ублюдку удовольствия.

Когтистые руки невесомо пробегаются снизу вверх по груди и останавливаются под ключицами. Острые горячие когти глубоко и садистски-медленно забираются под кожу, царапая кости и спускаясь ниже, пока животные клыки выгрызают ямы на плечах и спине. Невольно между лопаток пробегает дрожь, и Сэм досадливо ощущает, как шероховатые губы складываются в ухмылку, а жаркий язык проводит влажную дорожку до шеи. Дерьмо. Его сжигали, расчленяли, сжирали заживо, но это… Это отвратительней всего.

Люцифер резко проводит когтями внизу живота, и Сэм обречённо закрывает глаза: видеть вываливающиеся наружу органы уже порядком надоело. Кровь быстрыми струйками стекает на холодный камень, но рана оказывается недостаточно глубокой. Рука проводит по разрезам и омывается кровью, и это зрелище почему-то завораживает – Сэм не в силах отвести взгляд. Обжигающие прикосновения к коже – новая боль, и рука лезет внутрь, к органам. 

Сэму хочется отдать всё за возможность потерять сознание. Болевой шок кажется небесной милостью, и именно поэтому недоступен. Адская лапа почти нежно оглаживает кишки, а сзади проникает раскалённый штырь, выжигая всё к чертям. Ублюдок прижимается вплотную, и Сэм горит от этой близости. На шее пламенным обручем смыкаются жёсткие пальцы, притягивая ещё теснее, в затылок бьёт неровное жаркое дыхание, когти рвут изнутри. Сэм невольно запрокидывает голову и тянется рукой туда, в темноту, чувствуя стекающие по щекам слёзы облегчения – он вот-вот умрёт и всё это прекратится.

Последний глубокий толчок и внутри огнём растекается лава, когти смыкаются на кишках, а горло раздирают всё такие же раскалённые клыки. Тело обессилено падает и Сэм, плавясь в своей боли и глядя в смешливые голубые глаза, на грани уходящего сознания понимает, что это – самое малое, что он может сделать для спасения грёбанного мира. Бесконечно умирать не страшно, страшно – бесконечно возрождаться.

Тьма вновь по-матерински ласково тянется к нему, а запах гари привычно разъедает лёгкие.


End file.
